Bard AAs
''NOTE: See the category page for the standard tree view of Bard AAs.'' The Bard Tree begins with the required starter skill *'Bard's Luck': Heroic Opportunity starting abilities have their reuse timers sped up by 100%. Additional points in this ability increase the Bard's stamina and agility by 4 points per rank. '' The Bard Tree's 1st branch is for "Strength" *'Turnstrike: (Originally required equipped sword in primary) A melee attack that briefly renders you immune to most AOE effects; Turnstrike has a melee attack element, with damage scaling for each rank *Bladeturn: Group Bard songs that increase avoidance skills are more effective (scales each rank). Affects the Troubador's Graceful Avoidance series and the Dirge's Jael's Mysterious Mettle series. *Bladesing: Group Bard songs that increase attributes are more effective (scales each rank). Affects the Troubador's Raxxyl's Rousing Tune series and the Dirge's Harl's Rousing Tune series. *Bladedance: Grants the prefix title '''BLADESINGER; For a short duration, the Bladesinger's group is protected against area effect abilities that do not directly target them. *'Improved Reflexes': Reduces reuse time of Bladedance. The Bard Tree's 2nd branch is for "Agility" *'Bump': (Originally required equipped dagger in primary) Steals an item from a humanoid target with a % chance of success (scales each rank); Applies shroud on termination; Bump has a melee attack element, with damage scaling for each rank; Must be flanking or behind to Bump *'Wayfarer's Watch': Increase parry of caster (increases per rank); Grants a chance at avoiding non-direct area effect spells by 1% (spell level resistance scales each rank) *'Poison Concoction': On a successful attack this spell has a (scaling per rank) % chance to cast Poison on target; Lasts 24.0 seconds; Inflicts one-time and 4-second tick poison damage on target (scales each rank) *'Vanishing Act': Grants the prefix title WAYFARER; Instantly places the Wayfarer's group into stealth for a short duration. The next non-combart art melee attack made against an ally will be avoided. Vanishing act can be used while in combat.'' *'Stealthy Ambush': Increases the base damage of Bump and reduces the recast. The Bard Tree's 3rd branch is for "Stamina" *'Round Bash': (Requires equipped round shield); Round Bash has a crushing damage attack element, with damage scaling for each rank; Applies Knockdown for a (scaling) amount of time if it hits. *'Skald's Defense': (Requires equipped round shield); Increases the Skald's blocking ability and Multi Attack chance (increases per rank). *'Fortissimo': Increases group members Multi Attack (increases per rank). *'Lend Shielding': Grants the prefix title SKALD; (Requires equipped round shield); Allows you to block the next attack that would strike you or an ally. *'Song of Shielding': Grants the bard a chance to avoid an attack for the target of the spell. This does not stack with similar spells granted through Alternate Achievements. The Bard Tree's 4th branch is for "Wisdom" *'Messenger's Letter': (Requires equipped bow); Messenger's Letter has a ranged attack element, with damage scaling for each rank; The attack also increases threat to the target of your target. *'Harbinger's Sonnet': Increases group movement speed; Increases in-combat group movement speed *'Allegro': Increases Casting Speed of group members. *'Don't Kill the Messenger': Grants the prefix title HARBINGER; Increases critical chance of group members by 7.5% *'Swift Voices': Allegro will also grant recovery time to the group. The Bard Tree's 5th branch is for "Intelligence" *'Rhythm Blade': (Originally required equipped rapier in primary) Increases Focus, Disruption, Ministration, Ordination, Subjugation, Slashing, Piercing, and Crushing of caster (scales each rank); Rhythm's Blade has a melee damage attack element, scaling for each rank *'Minstrel's Aria': Bard group songs that affect combat skills or casting techniques are more effective. Affects the Troubador's Song of Magic series and the Dirge's Songster's Luck series. *'Minstrel's Melody': Bard group songs augmenting attack speed or damage per second have an increased effect. Affects the Troubador's Allegretto series and the Dirge's Riana's Relentless Tune series. *'Heroic Storytelling': Grants the prefix title MINSTREL; Increases the effectiveness of all heroic opportunities by 50% (permanent group buff, no concentration required) *'Precise Blades': Rhythm Blade gains an additional component which increases the bard's accuracy and reduces the chance a spell can be resisted. The Final Ability *'Rhythmic Overture': Rhythmic Overture monitors the bard's damage on the target over a short duration. Once the overture has been completed, the bard may cast Victorious Concerto which adds a portion of that damage as an additional effect to the group. Additional ranks improve the damage amount. This Alternate Advancement grants two abilities. Category:AAs